<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letting Go of Heartbreak by LazyFrostine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067516">Letting Go of Heartbreak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyFrostine/pseuds/LazyFrostine'>LazyFrostine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When the World Burns [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, Divorce, F/M, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Mentions of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyFrostine/pseuds/LazyFrostine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is helping Vincent move back to Bloomington. Vincent comes to terms with their relationship and finally tells Jack. This was inspired by @ufficiosulretro most recent artwork "The Moment They Broke Up" on Twitter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Original Character(s), Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Vincent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When the World Burns [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Letting Go of Heartbreak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by @ufficiosulretro most recent artwork on Twitter https://twitter.com/ufficiosulretro/status/1317425407147315201?s=21<br/>It is a beautiful piece and after talking with the In Alio Loco Discord I had to write it down and share it with everyone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack leans against the car he rented waiting for Vincent to come out. His hat was pulled low over his eyes as he glanced around. Since the war he could not shake the feeling that at any moment an Omnic was going to jump out from around a corner. It had led to arguments with Vincent about going to therapy and that the war had ended a few years ago and he should leave it there in the past.</p><p>Jack kicked at the gravel, as the early morning sun beat down on him.</p><p>“Sorry.” Vincent said appearing in the motel doorway. Some of Jack’s anxiety melted upon seeing Vincent.</p><p>“It’s okay.” Jack smiled rushing forward to grab Vincent’s bags for him. He gave a tired smile back and soon they both loaded into the car and were off.</p><p>“Breakfast?” Jack asked spying a waffle house.</p><p>“Let’s get something to go, we are running late.” Vincent responded, his voice sounding slightly dead.The hairs on the back of Jack’s neck stood on end. Something was wrong and he wanted to reach for Gabriel or his gun. Jack shook the thoughts from his head.</p><p><em> Maybe Vincent is right. </em> Jack thinks pulling, up to a fast-food joint. Jack orders practically everything off of the menu and Vincent resigns himself to an orange juice and a breakfast sandwich.</p><p>Jack eagerly devours his breakfast, as they pull onto the highway and headed for Bloomington. They would arrive by dinner time with the way Jack drove, which is why Vincent asked Jack to help him move.</p><p>As Vincent hands him his breakfast, Jack babbles about all sorts of things. Home, Overwatch, Gabriel, the view outside the window, how much he missed Vincent. Vincent for the most part kept up the conversation, asking questions here and there, ooing and awing in others. Eventually he fell silent and lets Jack ramble.</p><p>The music is soft in the background and Vincent recognizes Jack’s favorite song. Electric Love by Børns. He turns it up and Jack is signing. Hair bright gold in the afternoon light. Eyes sparkling under the beat up baseball hat. Vincent feels a pang in his heart as Jack can no longer keep in tune. He stares at the bullet scar that had damaged Jack’s vocal cords. He had almost lost Jack right in that moment. Tears prick at his eyes as Jack throws himself into the song, serenading him.</p><p>“You sound awful.” Vincent teases as Jack begins into the next song.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Jack says letting his voice deepen. He waggles his eyebrows and Vincent swats at him. They laugh and Vincent feels slightly better. Jack isn’t gripping the steering wheel as hard.</p><p>They spend the next few hours singing and laughing about the good old days.\</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to Indiana.” Jack grins as they pass the welcome sign. Vincent feels his heart in his throat, he forces a grin to his face.</p><p>“Welcome Home.” He says. Jack just chuckles and hits the gas. As the mile markers pass and the minutes tick by, Vincent feels like he should back out now. Forget about it.</p><p><em> My Jack. </em> He thinks watching as Jack argues with the Radio Show host. He looks at his hands. <em> He isn’t mine anymore. </em> He adds. He was not and he hadn’t been for years. Jack was Gabriel’s. Gabriel looked at Jack like he would die if Jack died. Sure, Vincent loved Jack but never to the degree that Gabriel did. Vincent thought of Gabriel’s Ex- Wife. A sweet woman who had given Vincent that look. Like she knew exactly what he was thinking. He can still remember it, that night he found out she was giving Gabriel her blessing. It was right after the war and all the Family Members got to see their soldiers. Vincent had come across them as he headed towards the bathroom to get away for a few minutes. And for some reason Vincent was hiding behind a pillar.</p><p>“Gabriel Fernando Reyes.” Mari scolded gently. On her arms was their sleeping infant.</p><p>“Shhh.” She hushed, placing her hand to Gabriel’s mouth.</p><p>“I have known you before, during and after the war. And I know you now.” She whispered. Gabriel leaned into her like she would vanish into thin air.</p><p>“You love me, but that love has changed. We got married in a hurry, I don’t and never will regret it. Our baby is one of the proudest things I have ever created and you will never stop loving us. Go love him, Gabriel. Jack looks at you like how I wish I could look at you.” She explains letting Gabriel rock them as their baby fusses.</p><p>“Mari.” Gabriel tries, voice full of emotion.</p><p>“Don’t ever apologize for loving him. I understand.” She soothes as Gabriel’s shoulders shake. And it was then they made eye contact. Vincent felt his world shatter into a million pieces as she mouthed,</p><p>“It’ll be okay.” Vincent had then fled back into the ballroom and made his excuses to Jack and the two of them left.</p><p>Now back in the present as Vincent looks at Jack being a tense goofball, Vincent wants to let him go. Wants him to be himself with someone who will make him feel safe.</p><p>“Jack.” Vincent tries, running his hands through his hair an anxious habit that comes back when he is super stressed. He glances at Jack’s hands and notices they are gripping the steering wheel just shy of breaking it. Jack pulls into the slower lane and looks at Vincent.</p><p>“Vince?” He asks worry, evident on his face but his eyes betray how he’s actually feeling. Scared.</p><p>The words jumble into a mess on his tongue and he spits out,</p><p>“Gabriel-wait no- we need to- I love you- this is stupid- we’ve been together for- uhg- Jackletsbreakup.”</p><p>Vincent wants to throw himself out of the car.</p><p>“It’s okay Vince. Take it slow.” Jack smiles softly. Vincent wants to back out so bad. But he knows Jack had heard and understood every word he had uttered.</p><p>“God, I love you.” Vincent breathed tears falling finally.</p><p>“I would hope so.” Jack laughs.</p><p>“Jack, let’s break up.” Vincent says scratching at the back of his neck.</p><p>“Okay.” Jack says, voice flat.</p><p>“You’re not going to ask me-“</p><p>“I already know.” Jack cut in.</p><p>“Oh.” Vincent says.</p><p>“I knew it was bound to happen, when I started having feelings for Gabriel.” Jack quietly admits. Vincent looks at him and can see the pain in his face.</p><p>“When did you know?” Vincent asks.</p><p>“Gabriel almost died.” Was all Jack said. Vincent was satisfied with the answer. He knew there were things Jack would never tell him and that was one of them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next four hours were unbearable, as Vincent guiltily feels better. He knew Jack was spiraling but that was Jack.</p><p>As Jack helped Vincent and his parents unpack the rental, Vincent wanted to hug him but did not.</p><p>“Can I have your car keys?” Vincent asks after Jack turns down dinner with them. Jack hands them over without question.</p><p>“I love you.” Vincent says pulling Jack into a hug and he meant it. Jack is all hard muscles tuned ready to run. He shakes with barely held emotions as he tried not to break out of Vincent's hug.</p><p>“Don’t ever regret loving him.” Vincent says. Looking into Jack’s eyes.</p><p>“Love him like every moment is your last moment together.” Vincent adds. Jack just nods.</p><p> </p><p>Vincent stands on the porch with his mother. Corn whispers in the wind and Jack looks so sad against the darkening light.</p><p>“Vinny?” Vincent’s mother asks. As they listen to Jack break out into a run when he is out of sight.</p><p>“We broke up.” Was all he said.</p><p>“I’ll call Tori and let her know he’ll be home late.”  She says leaving his side.</p><p>Vincent pulls out his phone and texts Mari.</p><p><b>He needs Gabriel.</b> He watches the dots appear.</p><p><b>Thank you.</b> He adds before she can respond.</p><p><b>You’re welcome, it will get easier and they will be fine.</b> She answers.</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>And they would always stand by their Soldiers and their love for each other long after the fall of Overwatch. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>